The Demonic Seto Kaichou is my Valentine
by 146LenKu
Summary: Kagamine Len-your average high school boy wins a date with one of the officers of the student council for Valentines. Unfortunately, he picks the demonic student council president, Miku. He takes her out on a special date that was prepared by his crazy student council friends where he finds out what Miku's real self is. Will love blossom in just one day? Len x Miku
1. Chapter 1: The Demonic Student Council

_Yes! I won! I won! Finally!_

I proudly went in front to get my prize: a date with a student council member! _Oh God, please let it be Luka!_ Luka went to me smiling brightly, holding an uncovered small box with small pieces of rolled paper in it.

"Congratulations! Len-kun, please pick one for your date this Valentines…" Luka greeted warmly. I stared at her dreamily, almost drooling in front of her.

"Len-kun?" Luka called my attention. I shook my head and forced myself to keep up focus. _Stop daydreaming, you idiot!_

"Ah, right! He he… I'm sorry. I was just wondering whom I would be able to date this Sunday…" I explained shyly. I closed my eyes as I picked a roll of paper. _May my dreams come true! Let it be Luka! Please! _ I slowly opened my eyes and unrolled the paper.

"Hat…sune… Miku… Hatsune Miku… WHA-?! K-KAICHOU?!" I looked at the paper, horrified. I gulped as I scanned it over and over. _Hatsune Miku… The strictest, most horrifying, most merciless and most terrible student council president in the history of the school… Damn, this is the worst! I'm going to die for sure! _ I fell on my knees in despair.

"How unfortunate!"

"Good luck, bro!"

Everyone around me laughed at my misery. I could hear their laughs echoing inside my head, their words sending shivers to my spine. I am now the laughingstock of the school. _Poor Len Kagamine, he picked the so-called 'demon' student council president… I never thought I would die young… And to think that Valentines' Day, the day of love and chocolates, would be my death day! Ugh! Why was I born unfortunate?_

"What's this commotion all about?" a familiar austere voice questioned the crowd of students. Everyone fell utterly mute. _There she is… The demonic student council president whom students loathe… Miku Hatsune... _ The crowd made way for her. She held a fatal glare at me as she sauntered towards me with her head held high. Students, even some of the teachers bowed down before her as she passes. _She is the devil… Even more powerful than the principal since she is the only granddaughter of the school's founder._ I bowed down when she finally was in front of me.

"You, mediocre young man! Lift up your head and rise!" Miku demanded, pointing her slender fingers at me. I hastily obeyed in fear of being yelled at.

"Wh-what is it, Kaichou?" I asked nervously. She went closer to me, so close that I had to take a step backward. She raised one of her eyebrows and distanced from me. I gulped as I felt myself having Goosebumps because of fright.

"You won the game right? And you eventually picked me?" she questioned me in her usual strict tone. I nodded fretfully; sweat starting to fall from my forehead.

"Y-yes, Kaichou…" I stuttered, so afraid to die. I turned to look at my friends watching me from a distance. They all had a scared look on their faces as they covered their eyes and clasped their hands to pray. It made me feel more tensed so I turned to look back at Miku Kaichou who was observing me. She finally took a sigh and shot a piercing glare at me.

"Well then… I have no other choice but to date you since after all, I am the student council president and I must obey the rules of the game. So this Sunday, at the entrance of the Tokyo Train Station at 9:00 am…" she announced, sounding like she wasn't really willing. I just nodded my head in response. She glared at me then she took a white handkerchief from the pocket of her skirt. I watched her in horror as she approached me, holding the white handkerchief. _What is she going to do? Will she kill me with that handkerchief? _ I took a step back because of fright. Everyone was really tensed, wondering what Miku Kaichou would do. Miku held my arm to prevent me from escaping.

"Hold still…" I moved my head backward when I saw her intently drawing the handkerchief nearer to my face. I closed my eyes and gulped. _Will she pierce my eye and pull it out with that handkerchief? _ I felt the soft fabric softly and gently brushing my face, especially my forehead.

I opened my eyes and saw a complete view of Kaichou's face in front of my very eyes as she wiped the sweat off my face with her handkerchief. For the first time in my life, I noticed that Miku was really… pretty. Her silky-looking and unique teal hair touched lightly her creamy skinned forehead. She had pretty teal orbs which compliment her hair very well. She had a high bridged nose and luscious and kissable lips. She's… stunning!

"K-kaichou?" I asked her tensely as her face went nearer to mine making me blush slightly. Our eyes met and she immediately pushed herself away. Everyone was cheering and teasing us of what happened.

"Whoo! President Miku and Len forever!"

"Yeah! Way to go!"

"Good luck Len! Turn her into an angel!"

"You can do it! We'll do our best to support you!"

"Looks great! Such great chemistry!"

_The feeling of being teased to someone you STILL don't like was a dreadful experience especially when it's the WHOLE school teasing you… but I still can't get over of the beauty that I saw in Miku… She really was stunning…_

Miku looked at the crowd, embarrassed. She cleared her throat and regained her cool.

"All of you, SHUT THE HELL UP! If I hear another word about this, I'll make sure you'll get punished!" Miku yelled frighteningly, making everyone fell silent. She turned to face me with a bit calmer face. Our eyes met again and this time, her cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

"W-well then, s-see you on Sunday!" She stated as she walked away stiffly. _Did she just blush?_


	2. Chapter 2: The Scheme

_Sunday, at the entrance of the Tokyo Train Station, 9:00 a.m._

I let out a sigh as I recalled my appalling memories after that horrendous yet unforgettable encounter with Miku Kaichou. I spent my break times being bothered by my classmates about the status of my 'relationship' with Kaichou. I never had eaten my lunch and snacks in peace since then.

Every time I arrive in the school, students would make way for me and chinwag about me. Every time something needs to be given to the student council, appointed students would often pass their duty to me and fortunately, every time I go to the student council room, Miku Kaichou's not there. And now, I, Kagamine Len, an ordinary and not famous student, became eminent in the whole school as the 'demon president's 'lover''. Even when our teachers take roll calls, they would often call me out as "Hatsune Miku" who actually belongs to the other class and obviously they were referring to me.

"Enough is enough… I think the bothering would suppress after this date." I told myself to make myself calm and relaxed. I did my best to look great today because I really am frightened of Miku Kaichou. I even secretly used my father's perfume to smell cool and fresh. I also bought new clothes yesterday with my twin sister, Rin just for today's date. I wore a branded white t-shirt underneath my long sleeved yellow jacket with a hood. I had a pair of expensive blue jeans, a yellow belt and a pair of imported sneakers for my lower. _I spent all my savings for these freaking expensive clothes! Sighs… If Miku Kaichou wasn't a super rich girl…_

I leaned to the wall beside the entrance and looked at my watch. _Its 9:15 already… She's late. _I was about to plug my earphone to my ear and listen to music when a white and classical limousine suddenly parked in front of me. I was really astonished at how shiny and elegant the limousine was. I was completely more astonished when I saw Miku Kaichou went out of the limousine with grace. She was wearing a cute, pink dress with little ribbons and ruffles. Her hair was put in her usual twin tail by flower braid. She looked at me with her usual penetrating glare.

"What are you looking at, you filth!"Miku asked in her usual strict tone. I scratched my head in embarrassment and smiled shyly.

"Ah, K-Kaichou… It's just that you really look… astonishing." I replied timidly. Her cheeks went reddish as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"S-sorry, I was late… My maids insisted to dress me up and give me some advises for my first date…" she said bashfully. _She's so cute when she's blushing! _ She looked at me and noticed that I was staring at her. She averted her gaze and looked at the opposite direction.

"Stop staring! It's damn creepy, y'know. Enough! Let's just start and get on with it…" she yelled, scolding me with a pout.

"Ah…yes! S-so How about we should go see the movies first?" I suggested hesitantly.

"Fine. Ah! Do you know about the necessary requirements and arrangements that the student council gave for our date so that they would recognize today's date?" she asked me as she turned to face me.

"R-requirements? A-arrangements?" I asked, clueless. _What the heck?! There are requirements and arrangements?!_

"As I thought, they didn't tell you yet… Well, they already planned this date of ours. I couldn't even do anything in my power to oppose even one thing although I am the student council president. They seem to really anticipate this…" Miku explained with a sigh. I was extremely stunned at what she just said.

"WHAT?! It's all PLANNED?" I asked loudly. I felt my whole body stiffen. _Rin's the social manager… Almost all of the student council members are my freaking, wicked friends! I'm sure it would be an outrageous plan!_

" Yes, it is. It's all written in here: the time schedule, where to go, and what to do. It is really a one outrageous plan. They even paid everything and reserved the restaurant. I promised myself to kill all of them after this, especially your twin sister, Rin! How dare they make me, the student council president, do such shameful acts!" Miku answered from her usual strict voice to a mad and furious one. She clenched her fist, a fiery aura surrounding her.

I took the paper and my eyes widened as I read it. _Watch a romantic movie while sharing popcorn and a large cup of soda, eat lunch in a classy restaurant while the violin and the piano played (must hold hand after eating and talk about personal things), a stroll in the park while holding hands, sit on a bench and share ice cream, go to the amusement park and take some rides, and lastly, a Ferris wheel ride to watch the sunset while staring at each other's eyes. What the-?! They're going to be dead after this!_

"How could they know if they are doing this?" I asked her curiously.

"They are spying us… Oh, I also forgot to say that if we failed to do this stuff… They'll lock us in a room the whole summer." She answered, slowly starting to calm down.

"The whole summer? Are they crazy?!"

"They also won't let us go when the new semester starts if there was no progress…" Miku added.

"Progress? What do you mean?"

"Progress with the evidence of a kiss. So we have no choice but to follow this schedule…" Miku cleared in a serious voice.

"Eh?!" I exclaimed loudly, frozen at the student council's decision. _They are really worse than President Miku…_


	3. Chapter 3: Schedule no1

Schedule no. 1: Watch a Movie

Miku and I scrambled to our seats. The movie theater was full of lovers. I felt disgusted when I noticed that we were surrounded by lovey-dovey couples. Some stick together like magnets, some guys surrounds the girl's shoulders by their arms, some were having sweet dialogues and the worst thing was some were even kissing.

I turned my full attention to Miku. Her face was dark and it seems as if she's going to vomit. I touched her shoulder serenely. She turned to face me with a harmless face. I smiled at her, she flinched and turned away.

"Wh-what was that smile for?" she asked, stuttering.

"Miku Kaichou, uhm… What I want to express is that we should just ignore them and enjoy the movie…" I warily explained. She turned to face me and nodded slightly. I held the large cup of soda while she held the large pack of popcorn given to us by a lady guard waiting at the theater's entrance.

I anxiously rested myself on the seat as the movie started to play. I felt really tensed as I felt Miku Kaichou's flawless and soft skin touched my elbow. I gulped as I took a glimpse at Miku Kaichou while she was busy watching the movie. I noticed that she had put on light makeup on her face. She looked prettier with a light pink eye shadow, blush on and lipstick. Her lips looked more luscious and kissable, her eyelashes were perfectly curved up, and her pink cheeks make her look more feminine.

She suddenly shot me a deadly glare. I quickly avoided her glare, my cheeks heating up. She abruptly took the cup of soda from my hand and took a sip. After taking a sip, she sighed and gave the cup of soda back to me.

"This movie is damn worthless… How could I consider this movie romantic when it's about girl love?" she complained, crossing her arms as she slouched on her seat. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… Alluring Secret really is about a forbidden love between two women: one is an angel and the other was a sinful human. But people say it's touching and that it's actually a wonderful story…" I commented, taking a sip from the cup of soda. Miku watched me drink it with a horrified face. Her face suddenly turned red. She quickly turned to watch the movie. I looked at her, clueless. I looked at the soda cup and her.

_A-an indirect- _ I gulped hard, my whole body starting to sweat. _Damn! Miku Kaichou's going to kill me!_

"M-miku Kaichou, I-I'm sorry… I didn't do it on purpose!" I cried out, with a feeling of discomfiture inside me. Her lips curled into a pout.

"It's okay. Don't mind it and just enjoy the movie…" she answered simply in her usual strict voice. I nodded nervously and awkwardly slumped to my seat. I started to appreciate the movie when I finally focused on it. I felt pity for the angel for her love for the girl with beautiful eyes was forbidden because she was an angel and she was also a woman. I almost cried when the angel knew that the girl she loves is going to marry someone else. I reached out my hand to get a handful of popcorn. I drew my hand back and was about to put it inside my mouth when I noticed that the popcorn seemed so soft yet kinda hard like it had bones in it when I pressed it tightly with my hand.

"Let my hand go, you idiot!" I heard Miku yell beside me. I looked at what I was pressing tightly in my hand and noticed that it was Miku's hand. I quickly let go of it and felt my stomach churn. My whole body was shaking because of fright. _Miku Kaichou will kill me for almost eating her soft and flawless skinned hand! _I looked at the hand I used to squeeze Miku's hand and felt my heart skip a beat when I recalled what I did. I turned back to the movie, my whole body heating up.

"Miku Kaichou, I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking…" I spoke, not even looking at Miku Kaichou.

"Don't say sorry. It's purely fine…" Miku answered directly.

The angel was holding a gun, aiming at her wings. She pulled the trigger and it cut her wing off. The woman with beautiful eyes pushed her and cried after seeing the angel, now wingless. The angel left and hid with bitter pain. I heard Miku choke. I turned to look at her and noticed that she was actually crying because of the movie.

Without even hesitating, she suddenly hugged me and cried on my chest. I went red as I noticed her thick and heavy armor surrounding her worn off revealing her soft and fragile real self leaning on my chest, sobbing, just because of a movie scene. _Like any sensitive girl would do… _I smiled and hugged her back tightly, rubbing her back gently. She hugged me more tightly and eagerly like I was a soft pillow. Her embrace was so tight that I couldn't breathe anymore.

She looked at me, her teal orbs shimmering. Because of unidentified reasons, some sort of strange feelings started to grow inside me. It felt like it was some sort of longing, longing for something. I was like hypnotized and drowned by these feelings that I clutched her silky, soft hair. I touched her chin and lifted it up. I closed my eyes as I lowered my head. Her face was just a millimeter away from me. I could even hear her breathing slowly.

"WAY TO GO, BROTHER!" a familiar voice shouted at the back of the room. Everyone turned their attention to the voice's direction. I gritted my teeth as I drew away from Miku.

"Damn, that Rin!" I sounded really angry and upset as I hit the seat's arm. Miku suddenly pinched my ear and twisted it slightly.

"OW! Miku Kaichou, it hurts! I'm truly sorry!" I screamed out in pain. She let go of me and sighed. Miku crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"If you'll try to do that again, I'll surely kill you…" she warned furiously. I nodded obediently.

"Yes, Miku Kaichou… I won't do that again without permission…" I said assuredly. She looked at me and calmed herself.

"Anyway, let's just go… I'm going to get suffocated in this place…" she said, reaching out her hand. I took it and stood up. I smiled as I stared at our clasped hands. _Her grip is quite tight. I think I already like you, Miku Kaichou even if you're like that… _


	4. Chapter 4: Schedule no 2

Schedule no. 2 –Eat in a classy restaurant-

We went inside a five-star restaurant whose specialty was seafood. We took the table near the transparent glass wall of the restaurant where we could take a full view of the busy city outside. Miku looked refined as she sat with her back straight, leaning on the beautifully carved wooden chair. While I, a poor commoner, sat slouching, glaring at bunches of lovers merrily taking a stroll on the busy street. I heard Miku let out a sigh. I looked at her and noticed that she kind of looked bored or disappointed. I studied her carefully, pondering what she was thinking.

"Ma'am, what would you like to order?" a blue-haired waiter asked us, holding two menu lists. I was drawn back when I realized that it was my best friend. _Yeah… My freaking best friend Kaito, one of the social managers and the boyfriend of one of the sexiest seniors which is also one of my friends, Meiko Sakine. _

"Kaito, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked him, raising one of my eyebrows up. He gave me his usual nasty grin.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to spoil the fun by yourself. In other words, I'm here to ruin it." Kaito directly answered, looking at Miku Kaichou as if he is interested with her. Miku looked at him, crossing her arms on her chest.

"You're Shion Kaito, right? You're one of those sinister student council members I have and you're the current boyfriend of Meiko Sakine. What are you doing here, mongrel? Do you plan on betraying your girlfriend?" Miku asked in her usual strict tone. Kaito smirked.

"What if that's what I really want to do, Miku Kaichou? What will you do?" Kaito questioned her, his eyes becoming darker, looking more dangerous. Looking at him looking at her like that makes me want to explode and kill someone.

"Don't ever dare lay a finger on her, you idiot! I'm willing to kill a friend for that!" I yelled at him suddenly in anger, pointing a finger at him. Kaito and Miku looked at me really surprised.

"I'm not going to harm her, idiot. I'm not that stupid to do such hilarious thing to a mix martial arts champion. I'm just doing this to make you jealous, Len. I never thought you'd really be jealous." Kaito answered clearly ending it up with a nasty grin. _Crap! I fell to his stupid trap! Idiot!_

"Len? J-j-jealous?!" Miku grasped and looked at me while blushing furiously. I shook my head hastily.

"NO! I'm not! I'm just worried for the President Miku's safety as one of her underling… Besides, there's no way I'd get jealous when the truth is that we just shared only a few moments together." I defended from a loud voice to a soft one. For some reasons, saying those words left a heavy feeling inside me. I looked at Miku to see how she would react and somehow she looked kind of sad. She noticed me and was surprised. She turned back to her usual strict attitude.

"Yes, Len's right… There's no way that he could be jealous! After all, the woman that she loves is Luka not me." Miku said in her usual austere tone though she really seemed pretty sad.

"Oh, I see… Is that so? Then I'll just get your order." Kaito said, eyeing Miku suspiciously. Miku glared daggers at him as if she's saying something to Kaito.

"Hmmm… Anything would do." I said, watching the both of them carefully. Miku turned to look through the transparent glass wall.

"Me too… Anything… would really be fine." She said with a sad face. Her lips turned to a frown and she really looked like she was in pain.

"Miku, are you okay?" I asked her out of concern. She ignored it and continued staring at the transparent glass wall. _Is there something troubling her?_

"You know, Kaichou, there are times when we shouldn't pretend and lie. There are times when we must be true and honest to ourselves. Stop thinking about others' feelings and be selfish for once! For your happiness… After all, you still stood up a chance." Kaito exclaimed. He winked at me after saying, "…for your happiness…" Miku was surprisingly angered at his words and she grunted, clenching her fist. _What exactly does he mean with what he just said?_

"I completely know that you idiot! Just do your job, understand?!" Miku exclaimed angrily. Kaito sighed and went to the counter to get our meal. Miku and I became awkwardly silent after that. I just watched her there, not knowing what to say. She, however, never looked at me and kept on looking at the envious sweet couples outside. After a few minutes, Kaito came back with a black tray with two expensive looking seafood dishes. Miku and I ate silently, still having an unusually awkward aura._ Really… What the heck's going on?_

"Uhm… Miku? Is there something wrong? You seem so unusually silent." I finally asked after gathering up bits of my courage.

"It's nothing. It's none of your business." She seriously answered, not even taking a glance at me. I wasn't used talking to someone without a bit of eye contact so it really troubled me. We continued to eat silently in a more awkward atmosphere than before. I took short glances at her, hoping to read her thoughts and hoping she would look at me or speak to me but I wasn't able to and she didn't.

I couldn't stand it. I just couldn't really stand it. This unusually awkward atmosphere within Miku Kaichou and I is just too much for me to bear. I put down the spoon and fork and clenched my fist. I stood up suddenly, shoving my chair backward. Miku looked at me, surprised. I gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her up towards me. Her eyes widened with what I did next. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead lightly. _I hope you'll feel better… _She quickly drew away from me, her whole face flushed red.

"Idiot! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Miku screamed, pointing at me. I smiled at her.

"That's great. You're finally back to your former self. I'm really sorry for such imprudence… It's just that I thought that it would cheer you up since it works on my sister." I said honestly. Miku looked at me in an unusual way. It was if it was full of love and affection. _But of course, it couldn't be… There's no way… _I suddenly felt the unusually awkward atmosphere shift into a romantic atmosphere you could see in shoujo mangas. I did my best to keep myself sane because I could already see flowers, hearts and glitters around us especially around Miku. _Am I going crazy? _

"Have you clearly captured that scene?" a familiar voice echoed from someone near. _It's Rin… No doubt about it._

"Of course! It even looked like a scene from a shoujo manga." _Ugh… It's Gumi._

"Really?! Let me see!"

Miku and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Ugh! Let's get out of here…" Miku said walking towards the door.

"Right…" I said and followed her.


	5. Chapter 5: Schedule no3

Schedule no.3: A Stroll in the Park

So Miku and I went to a nearby park according to the date's schedule. Miku and I sat uncomfortably on a bench next to a couple who were kissing in public. We sat really close together, far away from the disgusting couple. We were really silent and our faces looked really gloomy like we were about to vomit. After a while, the couple left. Miku and I really let out a sigh of relief and finally felt comfortable. I inched away from her to occupy the remaining space. Miku sighed again and I turned to look at her.

"Valentine's Day is really special for lovers, right?" Miku asked as she observed the people around us.

"Yeah, it really seesms so…" I answered, sighing. _I wonder when I'll be able to have a girlfriend…_

"Speaking of Valentine's, we weren't able to do the requirements! The hold hands and personal talk! Damn it!" Miku suddenly exclaimed. I was alarmed at first but after thinking deeply, I calmed myself.

"I think we don't have to worry… I'm sure the kiss on the forehead would be enough to fill in those requirements."

"Yeah, you're exactly right." Miku agreed, looking at the clear, blue sky with a soft expression. _Miku's getting closer to me now… She seems more of an angel than a demon right now…_

"Ah Len, what do you think of me?" came Miku's sudden question.

"You? Well, let's see… You're beautiful, smart, super rich, compassionate and brave. You're also someone really strict and demon-like. But to me, right now, you really are an angel, no, a goddess…" I answered her honestly. Miku looked at me, surprised. Her cheeks flushed red and she averted her glare.

"T-thank you. Y-you're the first one to tell me that."

"R-really?" Miku nods slowly.

"Oh… I see. What will we do here again?"

"Uhm… It was a stroll in the park while holding hands." Miku shyly answered. I looked at her and held out my right hand. She looked at me with a surprised expression on her face once more.

"So… Shall I take you for a stroll, dear goddess?" I asked, giving off my best smile. She nodded and hesitatingly took my hand. We stood up and took a stroll around the park hand-in-hand. We passed lot of lovers having their own sweet picnic as a date. Somehow, we don't feel disgusted of the romantic atmosphere surrounding us and somehow, we're being drowned in by our own feelings (it must've been because of the atmosphere).

Then the next moment we were having a fun conservation. Despite her attitude, she is actually fun to talk with. She has lots of funny and amazing stories. Laughing, teasing, smiling and talking hand-in-hand, looking exactly like a real couple, we strolled around.

"Nee, Miku Kaichou, why are you so cruel to the students?" I suddenly asked, realizing that our conversation was slowly ending. _I don't want this day to end… Who would have thought that I would fall to a so called 'demon president' in one day? It was like I met her before._

"Am I really that cruel? Well, I can't help it… I was raised like that." Miku answered, looking as though she suffered a lot.

"Raised like that?" I look at the family having fun in front of us. Miku stared at them.

"I lost my parents in an accident when I was younger that's why my grandmother taught me strict discipline and responsibility for me to handle my family's company in the future." Miku explained, closing her eyes as she spoke.

"I see…"

"But I had this friend of mine who taught me how to have fun… We sneaked out of the house every afternoon going to fun places like the sea, the river, the city and we even went inside the forest. I don't know anything about him but… he is my first love." Miku said, her teal orbs sparkling as she took a glance at me. Hearing what she just said made me quite upset… somehow. _I think I'm just jealous…_

"So where is he now?" I asked in a harsh voice, forcing myself to continue talking.

"He's just… near. But it seems that he had forgotten me after all, he almost died from saving me."

"He… saved you?" I asked her, my jealousy slowly transforming into gratitude and anger (for forgetting Miku).

"Yes… I fell from a 10-meter cliff. He held me in his arms, that's why I was safe and sound. But he…his head got hit by a large rock, causing him to have amnesia." Miku explained, looking at me painfully the whole time as if she was going to cry any time soon. Strange pictures suddenly flashed in the back of my mind. _A cliff… a young, teal-haired girl falling in front of me… My hand reaching out hers… My arms wrapped around her fragile and petite body in midair… Her tears as she desperately clung to me… Why am I seeing this?_

"Len? Are you okay?" Miku asked, looking at me with a worried expression. I directly snapped back to reality.

"Ah, it's nothing… Let's just go to the Ferris Wheel, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6: Schedule no 4

Yosh! Minna! Long time no see! Finally done with my exams!

YAHOO! Finally updated this chapter!

OMATASE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Arigatou! 3

* * *

Schedule no. 4 - A Ferris Wheel Ride –

The sky looked kinda orange when we rode the ferris wheel. _How odd… Why are we the only ones riding the ferris wheel? _

"Rin and the others probably set this up. That's probably the reason we're the only ones in this ride." Miku said, surprising me. _She can read minds?!_

"If you think I can read minds, then you're wrong. I could very much understand your facial expressions, and that is all." Miku spoke, looking at me.

"I-I see…"

The ferris wheel started to move. Miku was sitting in front of me and we're staring at each other, following the so-called requirements.

"Then… Rin will stop the ferris wheel when we reach the top. But that's not—"

The ferris wheel stopped. We're already at the top.

"Just as I thought…" Miku mumbled loudly.

"So what will we do now?" I asked her, feeling a bit bored.

"Watch the sun set, I guess…" Her cheeks were pinkish as she evaded my stare.

"Why don't you sit beside me? You could be able to see it clearly here." I suggested since Miku's back faced the horizon. Miku hesitatingly nodded.

She stood up.

The ferris wheel suddenly moved.

Miku fell on top of me, her soft lips touching mine. Our eyes widened and the two of us had were blushing. I heard a 'YES! WOO! MY BROTHER IS A MAN!' from below. We froze in that awkward position. I could feel my heart racing.

_Miku-kaichou's lips are so soft… _

I closed my eyes, running my hands on her hair. I kissed her.

She kissed me back.

I broke the kiss and looked at her blushing face. _So cute…_

She suddenly hugged me tight, burying her face on my right shoulder.

"Let me… stay like this for a while. I… don't wanna lose you again." She whispered softly to my ear. _Lose you again?_

"Don't go… Don't leave me alone." Miku mumbled.

_Don't leave me alone._

My head suddenly ached as strange memories rushed to me.

"_Miku, let's go!" a younger version of me called out._

"_Wait a minute, my shoe!" a short, teal-haired girl answered._

"_Hurry up! The forest is waiting for us!"_

"_Wait for me!"_

_That's right. We ran past the forest, to the cliff. There's a wonderful sight that I wanted to show to her that day. She was… my first love._

"_Wow! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed, her teal orbs, sparkling._

"_I know right?" I said, grinning proudly. She stood at the edge of the cliff._

"_Wow… It's so high!"_

"_Miku, that's dangerous! Get away from there!" I told her. She grinned at me._

"_Hai, hai…" She said, taking a step away from the edge but she slipped and fell in front of me. I reached out to her and held her in my arms. She was crying and she was so weak and fragile._

_I protected her._

I opened my eyes and saw Miku looking at me with worry.

"I'm glad… you're safe, Miku." I mumbled with teary eyes.

"Len… You…"

-End of Chapter 6-


	7. Chapter 7: Memories and Confessions

**146Lenku: Omatase! Second to the last chapter-desu~~~**

**Miku: Minna, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Len: Read and Review!**

**146Lenku: I don't own Vocaloid-desu~~**

**Len: Ne, Miku, wanna get married?**

**Miku:*blush If it's Len, then I will!**

**Rin: Hey, I wanna get married, too!**

**Mikuo: Then, let's get married Rin, shall we? *Rin faints **

**Kaito: Ah, young love!**

**Meiko: Hey, the young ones are already getting married!**

**Kaito: Let's go! I still need to pick your wedding dress! ( grabs Meiko by the wrist)**

**Meiko: That's great! We're getting married! *cries from happiness**

**Gakupo: Luka, we're being left out…**

**Luka: Yeah, it seems so… Ah, true love~**

**Gakupo: (*kneels and takes out a ring *clears his throat) Will you give me the honor of being the person who would take care and love you forever?**

**Luka: YES! *smiles**

**Len and Miku: Love Len x Miku! Reviews pls!**

**Rin and Mikuo: Love Rin x Mikuo! Review pls!**

**Kaito and Meiko: Love Kaito x Meiko! Review pls!**

**Luka and Gakupo: Love Luka x Gakupo! Review pls!**

**Tnx to Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka, HanaLoid, Lady Azuha, awesome dt, Black White and Superstitious, liveless-snow, zhane17!**

**R & R!**

Chapter 7 –Memories and Confessions-

"Now I remember… that day… when we fell to that cliff. I'm glad I was able to protect you." I whispered to her softly. She looked at me with those beautiful teal orbs that were as pretty as the deep ocean. My heart ached, realizing that the one that I loved, the one I'd been looking for all this time was not Luka, but Miku, an angel behind a demon's mask.

"Len… Finally, you remembered. It was painful to pretend that I don't know you. At school, I wanted to talk to you… I tried it a lot of times but I was scared. I was scared that you'll push me away, knowing that you don't remember me anymore. I was satisfied with seeing you every day in school. I'm sorry for being such a coward." She explained as teardrops stained her cheeks. I wiped them with my thumb.

"Ssshhh… Don't apologize. Nothing's at fault here. What matters most is right now. Let's just forget about the past, okay?" I gently said as I kissed her forehead.

"I don't wanna lose you anymore…" Miku mumbled on my shirt. I smiled.

"Ne, Miku, I love you. You are my first love and I always will love you." I finally confessed, thinking that it was the perfect time to say those words.

"I love you, too. All this time, I loved you and I will always do." She answered, looking at me with a heart-melting smile.

"I think it's time for you to remove your demon's armor, my angel." I whispered.

"Maybe a kiss of true love would suffice, don't you think?" she asked me warmly as she touched my cheeks.

"Quite aggressive, aren't you?" I teased her as I leant closer to her face.

The angel finally took off the demon's mask.

A blushing Miku greeted the student council members who were spying from below when we got off. I chuckled, seeing such a cute sight.

"Operation Kaichou's Hidden Feelings For My Nii-san Revealed: Mission Accomplished! How was that, come on, praise me!" Rin stated proudly with her head raised high.

"RRIIIINNNNN!" Miku and I exclaimed in anger, a dark, fiery aura surrounding us.

"Hey, calm down, guys! At least everything turned out right in the end, don't you agree Len?" Luka asked me with a wink. Miku stared at me and pouted. I pat her head gently.

"Miku, don't worry. There's nothing that you should be jealous of. I'm yours, okay?" I said with a smile.

"Hmph!" Miku exclaimed, crossing her arms on her chest as she looked the other way.

"Oh my, Kaichou, please don't worry… I already have a kareshi (bf). It's Gakupo desu~" Luka confessed.

"WHAT?! THAT EGGPLANT-EATING MONSTER IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, that's right… We've been dating for almost a year now." Luka added.

"I see… Well, what about you, Rin? I know you're hiding something from us." Kaito asked, grinning as he placed an arm over Meiko's shoulders.

W-what my sister is hiding something?!

"W-well, I think it's time for us to say it, Rin. (*clears throat) U-uhm… Rin is my girlfriend for two years now." Mikuo, Miku's brother announced.

"EH?!" Everyone except Kaito, Meiko, Rin and Mikuo exclaimed. M-my sister is already in a two-year relationship with Miku's brother?!

WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!

"So who's gonna marry first?" Luka suddenly asked.

"M-m-marriage! That's still so far in the future!," I exclaimed loudly.

"Hmmm… Don't you want to marry Miku-chan, Len-kun?" Meiko asked me, nudging me.

"I… I don't want to marry anyone else but Miku." I admitted. Everyone cheered.

"M-me, too. If it's not Len, then I'd rather die single and alone." Miku said, holding my hand tightly. The cheers got louder.

SIX YEARS LATER…

I took a deep breath. This is it.

My eyes followed the teal-haired angel walking graciously along the aisle.

She's my angel, my heart, my life…

And now, she's going to be my wife…

**Rin: (*wipes tears) Sooo touching…**

**Mikuo: (*suddenly hugs her) I know right.. * Rin faints **

**Len and Miku: one down!**

**Gakupo: Hey! Why am I an eggplant-eating monster?!**

**Luka: (*hugs Gakupo from behind) Calm down, Gakupo… It's okay. I don't treat you like that.*Gakupo faints due to blood loss from nosebleed**

**Len and Miku: two down!**

***Kaito coughs**

**Kaito: Minna, let's go buy some ice cream!**

**Meiko: Hmmm… Should I spoon-feed you? *Kaito faints**

**Len and Miku: three down!**

**Mikuo: Ne, Len… don't you know that Miku keeps some stolen pictures of you?**

**Luka and Meiko: She bought those photos from Rin and kept it in a book… We could recall that she had a half naked photo of you in the shower…**

***Len and Miku faints (Len-shock, Miku-embarrassment)**

**Kaito, Luka and Meiko: five down!**


	8. Chapter 8: An Epic, Happy Ending

**Rin: Yay! We're already in the last chapter!**

**Mikuo: Hey, Rin, why don't we start a family? *Rin faints**

**Len: Hey, what are you talking about, Mikuo?! My sister is still 20 yrs old, pedo!**

**Mikuo: Hey, I'm just 2 yrs older than her! You should start talking too! (SPOILERZZ)**

***Len shuts up (GUILTY OF SAME OFFENSE)**

**Miku: Nii-san, it's normal for a wedded couple. Stop teasing, Len!**

**Kaito: My, my, my… My bestfriend has become a man, congratulations! *pats Len on the back**

**Meiko: Stop praising him, you perverted husband! *refers to Kaito**

**Gakupo: I see… Everyone's all grown up already. *Luka blushes**

**Everyone except Luka and Gakupo: YOU EGGPLANT-EATING MONSTER! *beats up Gakupo**

**Gakupo: What did I do wrong?!**

**Luka: Please read and review.**

**146Lenku: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. Vocaloid is owned by Crypton and…**

**Miku: 1…2…3…**

**Everyone: S-E-G-A!**

**Miku and Len: Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 –A funny, happy ending-

I took Miku's hand and led her to the altar. Our close friends grinned as the ceremony proceeded. My hand was shaking and my knees were quite wobbly. Miku clasped my hand tightly in hers and smiled.

"Why so nervous? Calm down, Len…" Miku whispered softly against my ear. Then I found myself blushing as I said, 'I do'. It was then time to say our wedding vows.

"Miku, please take this ring as a sign of my love for you…" I said gently as I slipped the gold finger decorated with the small teal and yellow gems, into her ring finger.

"I promise that I will be the best husband you'll ever find and that I will make you be the happiest girl in the world for the rest of your life. I will never make you cry and I promise that no matter what happens, I'll never leave your side. Even if my mind would forget you once more, my heart will always be yours. That's why if someday, if I ran into an accident and forget you again, please strangle my neck with your hair or hit my head with a leek. Who knows? I might regain my memories through those methods." I said as I chuckled at the last part. Everyone burst out laughing especially our dearest former student council friends. Miku was teary-eyed as she stared at me with love.

"You idiot, why are you talking about those things?" Miku asked as she took the other ring from the red cushion. I smiled and said, 'Nothing… I thought it would make you smile.' Miku softly smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Len, please take this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you." She said gently, putting the ring around my ring finger.

"I promise that I will never make you regret marrying me. I'll make you the happiest man alive. I'll never let you go, no matter what. I will do my best so that you won't need to find another woman beside me and I'll trust you with all of my heart. I'll go wherever you want to go. If you'll die, I'll kill myself, if you'll leave, I'll follow you and if you'll get into an accident forget me, I'll strangle and hit you until you remember. That proves how much I love you and how much I want to stay inside your arms." She added, wiping stray tears every now and then.

"If that's what my precious woman promises, then I won't die and leave you alone… Miku, this is a precious greeting to our new beginning, this is not farewell." I whispered as I caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher announced with a smile. I slowly took off the veil from Miku's face. Our eyes met and our lips were tilted into a smile.

I leant closer and closed my eyes. I placed my hands around her small waist and I felt her gloved hand running down my golden locks of hair. I kissed her passionately, gentle and full of love. She kissed me back with the same impact. A minute passed before we stopped. Cheers of the audience filled the whole church. Miku and I smiled at them as we walked along the aisle, hand-in-hand.

We went inside a white limousine with a bouquet of roses on the hood. The driver then took us to the venue of the reception. While we were on the way, a large truck suddenly hit the limousine from the side as we crossed an intersection. I quickly took Miku in my arms and ducked. The limousine was moved sidewards in a short distance because of its weight and length. I looked at Miku. She was fine but she had a horrified expression on her face. I see… she's safe…

My head suddenly ached. I touched my forehead and saw a red substance dripping from my fingers. Blood… I'm bleeding… I suddenly felt dizzy and the world is slowly spinning. I glanced at Miku once more but my vision seems blurry. Slowly, I fell into darkness as I heard Miku's screams and cries of help.

-Author's POV-

Len opened his eyes and saw some faces. Miku, Rin, Mikuo, Kaito, Meiko, Luka and Gakupo was staring at him with relief. Miku held his hand tightly as warm tears spilled on her creamy cheeks. Len blinked at them. Miku hugged him tightly but Len pushed her away.

"Who are you? What is this place? Why am I here?" Len asked, sitting up and touching his bandaged forehead.

"Len?" Miku asked softly with a terrified face. Tears fell from her beautiful teal orbs. Rin, Meiko and Luka shook Len's shoulders.

"Len, what's wrong?" Luka asked.

"Brother, what's happening?!" Rin exclaimed, crying.

"Hey, you idiot, don't joke around! Miku's gonna cry!" Meiko scolded with a worried expression. Len looked at them blankly.

"Rin, who are these guys? Why are they looking at me?" Len asked, looking at Rin then at the people around him. Miku felt her heart broke.

"Miku, punish him… He's just joking." Mikuo suddenly stated with a scary expression.

"Yeah, he's joking… I can feel it." Kaito added with the same scary expression. Len gulped.

"He said that if he forgets, strangle him or hit him on the head, right Miku?" Gakupo asks, joining Mikuo and Kaito in their scary aura.

"Strangle him on the neck…" Luka said, adding to the dark aura of the room.

"Hit him on the head…" Meiko commanded with the same scary expression.

"What's wrong with these people, Rin?" Len asked innocently. Rin grinned evilly (that rape face).

"Mikuo's right… Punish him, Miku." Rin snickered. Len's eyes widened in fear. Miku's hair strands floated in air and she was filled with a dark, purple aura. She had the same frightening expression on her face.

"Fine, it is as what you say…" Miku grabbed a leek from the bedside table. She wrapped one of her twintails around Len's neck and pulled the other end, strangling him. She then hits Len's head thrice. Len's face went pale.

"Miku, stop! I told you to strangle me OR hit me with a leek, not AND! I'm sorry! I was just joking!" Len shouted. Miku calmed down and cried, throwing little punches at Len's chest.

"Idiot! You got me worried!" Miku cried out, burying her face on Len's chest. Everyone sighed.

"Just as planned… right, Len?" Mikuo said, giving him a wink.

"Hey, you almost killed me, Mikuo!"

"Anyways, everything went smoothly right?" Kaito said. Luka, Rin, Meiko and Miku glared at them.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" the four women shouted with rage.

"We just wanted to have some funny twist, that's all…" Mikuo explained.

"Hmmm… Let's leave the lovebirds first, 'kay?" Kaito said, giving Len a smirk. Len grinned and gave him two thumbs up. All their friends left the room, leaving Miku and Len in the private hospital ward. Miku suddenly found herself pinned to the hospital bed with Len on top of her. She was still wearing her strapless wedding dress and Len was in loose hospital clothes. Len smirked and Miku completely knew what he was thinking.

"Miku, wanna have our wedding night in advance?" Len whispers seductively against her ear. Miku's hands tousled her golden locks, taking off his small ponytail at the back of his head, and then it traveled to his lean chest, unbuttoning his clothes, revealing that firm, breath-taking chest.

"Hmmm… why not?" she teased, running down her slender fingers on his flat, toned abs. Len took her hand and kissed it.

"Quite aggressive, aren't you?" Len said, grinning. He placed his hands on Miku's back, untying the ribbon of the wedding dress. Miku caressed his cheeks with a warm smile.

"Quite brave, aren't you? To undress me like this, aren't you afraid I might kill you after?" Miku asked, smirking. Len chuckled.

"Well, as if I would make you regret this one… and besides, I made the Demonic Student Council President my Valentine right?" Len answered, giving Miku a warm and passionate kiss.

**Miku: Len…**

**Len: Miku, I…**

**Mikuo: Ahem! Sorry to interrupt!**

**Rin: Just passing by!**

**Meiko: Yeah, we happened to forget something!**

**Kaito: Good job, bestfriend!**

**Gakupo: Ah, such impatient young ones…**

**Luka: I never thought Len was like that…**

**Miku and Len: Hey, you're describing it wrongly!**

**(Miku was actually planning to make Len wear the dress)**

**146Lenku: Haha! Just joking! Something really happened, right!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! To those who wanted a fiction M Bonus chapter, I'm sorry… It's embarrassing! I can't write those kind of things. Actually, I'm the most innocent person in my circle of friends. But I might change my mind if many would review.**

**THANKS FOR READING! Please wait for my new story, Heartless, still a Len x Miku story!**


End file.
